Where The Wind Blows, We Follow
by Aoi Nagareboshi
Summary: Well, I didn't really have a concrete plot when writing this. Let's just say the title says it all haha. I started with Sakura being a teensy-weensy bit jealous of a certain someone.


**Author**: My first story eva lol. Please feel free to criticise.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, this manga is not mine; only this poor sad story.

* * *

Naruto glanced nervously at his pink haired friend currently walking beside him. He gulped in apprehension. What had he done now? Another glance at Sakura and he immediately snapped his head straight ahead. Yep, he was a dead man. She was absolutely livid.

Sakura huffed in agitation. How dare he? The pink haired female narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Leaving her alone on a weekend to hang out with them, with _her_? Again, how _dare_ he?

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a grin, trying to lighten up the mood from her left. Sakura glared at him from the corner of her eyes and he immediately cowered and snapped his mouth shut. Double gulp. Now he _really_ was a dead man. He didn't understand though. What on earth had he done to anger her that much? As far as he knew, he stayed clear from her these past two days as she had mentioned she had a cousin staying over for the weekend and planned to catch up all those years being apart. He had made sure he wasn't going to be a bother to her as she usually was quite irritated when he was around, specially since he had an "uncanny-ability-to-make-a-fool-out-of-himself-and -embarrass-her-to-no-end-in-front-of-people" as she had so nicely put it once.

Naruto scratched his head, not quite being able to come up with a good enough explanation. He had left her alone so he would not embarrass her so it couldn't be that that. Then, it must be something he had done this past week but what? This past week has been relatively boring in his opinion. He hadn't received any mission and he had spent most of his days with either Kakashi or Sakura for training purposes or otherwise as much as their own agendas allowed. Then, Friday afternoon, after training with Sakura, he had bumped with Team 8, who have just returned from a simple escort mission to Suna. Simple, but they have returned all dirtied up. Naruto wasn't quite the shiny shoes himself so, when Kiba slung an arm around his shoulders in greeting and invited him along to the public baths, he readily agreed.

Naruto raised his eyes to the sky in thought. It was true that this weekend, he had spent more time with Team 8 than he had had in a long while. Shino was still reserved and straight-to-the-point and Hinata was still her shy and hesitant self while Kiba was as boisterous and loud as ever (like he was one to talk – as would say a certain pink haired teammate of his). At this reminding thought, Naruto spared a fleeting look at the fuming female next to him. What had her so riled up, then? The blond haired shinobi then scrunched up his nose in agitation.

"Something wrong?" Naruto looked up at this and was mildly surprised to see Kakashi a few metres in front of them. The silver haired shinobi was smiling at them with his signature eye cringe smile of his and waved a friendly hand at them. Naruto was grateful for the distraction because he was fairly certain the hot headed female beside him was minutes away from snapping and roar at him in absolute fury. He was also convinced that running away before said outburst would only trigger a premature and way more dangerous one.

The duo stopped almost instantly at the sound of their sensei. Sakura scrutinised him from head to toe then, swivelled around and huffed.

"Where do you see something amiss, _sensei_," Sakura said, enunciating the last word of her sentence nearly seethingly. She then proceeded to march onward and if she wasn't careful, she might unconsciously seep some chakra to the sole of her feet and literally stomp open the ground.

She could feel both her male teammate and sensei blink curiously at her back but she gave then no heed. No, at the moment, she was too busy fuming, Sakura thought with a pout.

"Did something happen, Naruto?" Kakashi asked and looked curiously at the blond teenager, still bewildered by the hostile attitude of the kunoichi.

Naruto hummed and shrugged in response. He, himself, was still trying to figure that one out. If he ever crossed path with Shikamaru any time soon, he would ask for help. It was then that he contemplated how different Hinata was to Sakura. Hinata was calm and sweet and at least, there was no risks of having his head bashed in when around her. The two day and a half days he had spent with Team 8 was really enjoyable and he had learned to appreciate his three friends more, specially, Hinata. And! Surprisingly enough, Hinata-chan made excellent ramen! Good enough to rival even Ichiraku's. After the trip to the public bathhouse, the quartet mutually expressed that they were all up for a late lunch.

They had gone to Kiba's place for that purpose and the Inuzuka matriarch was more than happy to receive them, even complaining about how rarely her son invited his team over. Kiba's mother had asked them what they had wished to eat and Naruto was astonished when Hinata proposed to cook them ramen, albeit shyly and stuttering as per usual. So after approximately half an hour of wait, Naruto was pleasantly surprised that after the first bite of Hinata's ramen, he couldn't seem to stop and he practically gulped down the rest and several over bowls of ramen.

The blond haired shinobi practically drooled at the mere thought and if it weren't for Kakashi lightly placing a hand on his shoulder and asking if he was fine, he would have had while spacing out.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts once again, Naruto looked up at Kakashi and smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He knew he had looked downright stupid just then. Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow quizzically but didn't ask more. Then, he sighed.

"Girls are so complicated. Well, I'll see you around, Naruto, then if Sakura has calmed down, maybe treat you two to ramen. Ja." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto blinked at the spot his teacher had been a moment ago then snorted. Kakashi, treating them? Ha, must be the joke of the year. Everyone knew Kakashi did _not_ pay. Ever. He would flee the moment he finishes his food (which was lightning quick, mind you) then, leave the tabs to be paid by the poor souls who have had the misfortune of accompanying him. Sometimes, Naruto wondered where all his sensei's paychecks went. Probably all spent on Icha Icha series or spinoffs. The blond sighed and turned round and made to follow his teammate when he froze. Wait a second. Girls? Naruto's eyes widen in sudden realisation. What if…?

With renewed vigour, Naruto jogged to catch up with his furious friend. He knew why his teammate was so mad! Sakura must surely be angry because he had snatched up Hinata for the entire weekend and therefore, she couldn't meet and interact with the medic and her cousin! That must be it! Girls always liked to hang out together and introduce their girl friends to their other girl friends. That much, even _he_ knew about girls. He really wouldn't be surprised if Ino or Tenten ambushed him and the rest of the males of Team 8 to lash at them for keeping Hinata from their "Girls only weekend". Naruto mentally nodded and smirked smugly. Sometimes, he surprised himself with his own intelligence. Hehe, no need for Shikamaru after all. He sure wasn't as stupid as people believed him to be, dattebayo!

Finally catching up with the pink haired kunoichi, Naruto jogged a few paces in front of Sakura and turned so that they were facing each other and forcing the latter to come to a stop so as to avoid collision.

Naruto inhaled deeply and plastered the best sheepish grin he could muster on his face and placed a hand to the back of his neck in a reflex motion as every time he was embarrassed. He had to apologize for not realising sooner. Taking a short breath, he began.

"Sakura-chan, about this weekend, I know, Hinata-cha-," Naruto didn't have time to finish his sentence when he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his jaw and he suddenly found himself flying 20 feet up in the air, over the buildings and to several streets parallel to the one on which he was standing just mere seconds ago. Man, did a chakra enhanced punch hurt like mad!

Several streets down, Sakura snorted in rage. She did _not_ want to hear his stupid excuses now! No, she was busy being pissed, couldn't the baka see?

Resuming her trek forward and once again, almost splitting the ground on which she was so gracefully trampling on, Sakura suddenly paused mid-step. Wait. Why _was_ she so furious? Anger momentarily forgotten, the pink haired medic stalled. Yes, there was no apparent good reason to be all up and furious about. So what if Naruto had spent the weekend with Team 8 without inviting her along? If she had been in his place, she would have most certainly seek refuge and company in Ino-pig. It was normal, who in their right state of mind would refuse a chance to hang out with friends? And why was that thought so irritating to her? After all, she _did_ inform him she would be busy as her cousin was coming over. And as she had previously thought, who would refuse hanging out with friends? He would have been alone anyway, so, better be with some friends than be in his old decrepit apartment alone, right? Right. And even more reasons not to be flustered and worry about Hinata doting on Naru-

…

Hold on. Where the heck did that thought come from?

…

Sakura suddenly stiffened.

Hell no, she was certainly _not_ jealous!

* * *

**Author**: I know, OC-ish Sakura. But hey, she is more entertaining that way, right? :3 Please review :)


End file.
